Our Dawn
by Nightinggalewindsinger
Summary: Bilbo Baggins, a respectable Hobbit of Bag End, found two girls along the Moor when he was caught in a storm. The youngest being close to death due to cold and sickness, he brought them to Bag End. Learning they were the daughters of his late friend, Bilbo claimed the girls as nieces. Now what would happen on the quest with two half hobbit-dwarfs with skills and secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for any inconveniences, there were a few mistakes, here it is though. Don't own any recognized material.

Prolong

Bilbo smiled at his two nieces, well not in blood nieces. Isis, the youngest was laughing at the butterflies, and Ra, the eldest was curled up in a chair reading; watching her sister from over the books rim. Isis has bright auburn hair with undertones of gold and teal blue eyes. She wore black cotton leggings and a cream linen blouse; her feet bare. Ra has more gold in her red hair, giving it the illusion of fire, and molten gold eyes. She wore light clothing like her sister, only the leggings were dark green and stopped at mid-calf, the blouse was light blue and had no sleeves. Around both their necks rested a walnut sized pendent; pure mithril, double swords hung in a circle, the tips pointing north and hilts south, creating an X formation. At the intersection of the two swords rested a small diamond, the chain of golden wire. The girls never took them off, they said it was their Papa's mark.

Along with the necklaces, they also wore three bracelets. The first was silver, studded with rubies, the next was rose gold with interchanging patterns, the last rested on their upper arms, charms hanging from them. On Isis' there was a hawk, a fox head and a cat and a bow. Ra's had a crescent moon, serpent, raven and dagger.

Bilbo had found the two girls along the Moor, Isis had come down with a fever, Ra was looking for a specific herb that only grew in the crevices of the rocky bottom of the waters. By the time she had found the plant, the fever had taken hold. Bilbo had found the young girls, Isis barely breathing, Ra holding a plant to her forehead muttering in the ancient tongue of the World; a World when it was just the Hobbits and Ents, when Mother and Father still walked along the trees and rivers, when the Sky was gold and singing came from the Mountains; when Dragons were still friends and advisors, when Magic was as common as breathing.

Bilbo helped the girls get out of the elements, Ra was beyond grateful, offering what was left of their possessions . Bilbo had stared at the girl, before telling her that if she wanted to repay him, then it'll be through helping with house chores.

Once out of the elements the girl had started to recover, Bilbo was a healer of sorts. Isis, regained conscience then movement, Ra was with her sister through it all. By the time Isis fully recovered, Ra had made herself not only useful in their host house but also the Shire's forge. Her dwarfish heritage coming through. Isis had told Bilbo their story, once he had heard who their Mother was, he got a picture. In it showed, Luna; their Mom, and Bilbo leaning against each other. After that, Bilbo had claimed them as nieces, in honor of the hobbit-lass that was practically his sister.

Now half a year later, Ra and Isis had taken over the forge, spent time as children, and created glass trinkets for the Shire. Bilbo continued to watch them.

"Sister?" Isis' soft voice broke the Hobbit out of his retrieve.

"Hmm?" Ra turned her full attention to the younger, finding the girl looking to the horizon with a longing image.

"There's a storm brewing." she replied.

Ra and Bilbo looked to the horizon, Bilbo smelling the light breeze, Ra casting her vision fall. The smell of Citrus came and Ra saw dark clouds on the wind.

"Right, I'll start dinner." Bilbo stated and headed back into the hole.

Ra and Isis continued to watch the storm, "Sister, what truly bothers you?" Ra asked.

"I fear the future, something is coming and I fear it." The smaller one said.

Ra stared at her sister, resolving to keep a firm eye out.


	2. Chapter 2

I recently got a post about the girls being Mary Sues, in a way their right. The story has only begun and this is a AU, so there are going to be differences. Now about the girls names, I honestly couldn't come up with something better. Now about the 'ancient language' thing, if anyone has seen the J.R.R Tolkien biographies then they'll know that Middle-Earth is based off of Dark Age Europe. Am using this to my advantage. When I wrote 'ancient language' I meant like Celtic, Greek or Latin. Sorry for any confusion.

Chapter 1 Apple

Come next day, Isis was making glass baubles and Ra worked on making nails. It was nearing midday, neither girl could sleep the night before, so they left a letter and got started on work. At lunch time they closed up, exhausted and weary from the fires, the sisters made their way to Bag End. Only to find the door locked. Ra looked at Isis, who shook her head. With a raised brow she knocked.

"Uncle? Why have you locked the door? Night has yet to come." Ra's voice was clear, but concern and worry held to the undertone.

Isis looked around, noticing a scratch on the door. A Dwarf like rune. Gathering her sister's attention, Isis pointed to the rune. The elder narrowed her eyes.

"Here?" she whispered.

Before Isis could question it, Bilbo opened the door; looking a little worse for wear.

"Sorry girls." he said, letting them in.

"Did something occur in our absents, Uncle?" Isis asked, worry filling her form for the figure before him.

Bilbo shook his head, "Just a wizard."

The sister's shared a look while taking off their shoes. Wizards were both blessings and hazards to ones good health. Bilbo went to finish the stew he was making. Ra said she was going to was up, Isis curled up in a chair next to the window. Her mind began to wonder as Bilbo hummed in the kitchen.

-Back when her Father was alive, he had token the girls to the Blue Mountains. Isis had being very much like her Mother, had wondered off and gotten lost. Just as night was falling, a dark haired Dwarf had found her. He was young with shaggy black hair and happy blue eyes, a small bow on his back with a quiver case.

The two had started at each other, surprised by the sudden appearance. They sat across from each other, neither talking. Isis' stomach growling had caused the male to chuckle, Isis frowned and told him off. The boy had said he was sorry and gave her an apple from his bag. Isis had took it with glee, eating the tart flesh with relish. They had exchanged names, the boy offering to take her back to the village. Isis excepted with a smile.

By the time they had arrived, her father and sister were in a full blown panic. Isis had skipped to his side asking to learn how to use the bow. After the initial shock had worn off from her question, he had scolded the younger girl, but said he'll look into it. Ra hadn't let Isis out her sight for the rest of the visit, Isis was upset at not seeing her new friend again.

"Girls!" Bilbo hollered, "Lunch is ready."

Isis grinned, feeling her stomach growl as the stew's smell registered. She bounded into the kitchen, Ra not far behind.


	3. Chapter 3

I own no identifiable work. Tell me what you guys think, the Dwarfs are in next chapter.

The day of arrival.

Isis was walking along the Brandybuck River, keeping to the sandy shore. The Moor's were about a few yards down, something she avoided if she could. The river ran lazily under the sweet sunlight, singing as it trickled over stone and through sand. The day's light reflected off the water like fish tails.

Finding that special coven, Isis set aside the light cloak she wore and strung her bow. An old target was set up at a thirty paces. She notched a goose feather arrow and took a deep breath before pulling it back and finding her sweet spot. Releasing the arrow on an exhale, she watched the shaft fly. Striking the edge of the center ring. Wrinkling her nose she notched another and pulled back, shifting slightly. The next arrow landed dead center. Isis nodded in satisfaction before repeating the process nine more times. Then she took aim of the other targets in the area, once the three quivers were empty, she took out her throwing knives and tossed them for a moment or two before allowing them to soar to the target. Each thunk was followed by another.

Isis flopped down and sighed. Her cherry wood bow was laying beside her. Small runes were carved into the polished wood. One in Particular always drew her eyes. A small rune, about an inch circle. Small pine needle rays came out with a runic A in the center. Her teacher's symbol.

Sighing, Isis laid back and closed her eyes.

Cast out of your home,

No mercy is spared.

Little did they know,

with them goes despair.

Hollowed by their travels,

Slowly do they wake.

Sun calls the eldest,

as Night takes the youngest.

She whispered/sang the old song.

Ra walked around the market, a list in one hand and a basket in another. Bilbo had sent her out to collect some items from dinner and supper. Isis was somewhere she could never follow, then again whenever she slipped off, Ra never could track her. It was proven nine months after their banishment from Iron Hill; Isis and she had an argument about where they should go. Ra had said the Shire and Isis had said the Blue Mountains. Isis had disappeared sometime that night, Ra couldn't track her at all.

The elder had traveled to Blue Mountain in hopes her sister was there, but only came in vain. It was only after six years of traveling that she found her, actually, Isis had found her. Ra was staying at an inn in Rohan when Isis came through the doors. It was only by her eyes that Ra knew the Northern styled figure to be her sister.

"Ra!" A young group of hobbits came running up to the Smith.

Ra knelt down to be eye level with the smallest. The young one held out folded parchment. Ra took it and read the lettering. The handwriting was unfamiliar, the names however were not. It was the last that gave her pause.

"I see. A magnificent find and service you five have given me. How about some candy as a reward?" She asked, taking a quick look to the sky. It was just enough time for it not to spoil their dinner.

The young ones cheered and raced to the local candy shop, Ra behind them. The youngest slipped her hand into the Smiths rough ones.

"Will Mister Bilbo be alright?" She asked with a pouted lips.

Ra smiled, "Of course, and it's all thanks to you."

The small being laughed and pulled the other into the shop. She went to get a hard piece of candy, Ra explained to Alia, the old hobbit that owned the shop, what the occasion was for. Alia had nodded and told the younger ones that the pieces were free. Ra still placed some coin on the counter, she raised a brow at the old hobbit.

"It was my treat, so yes I'll be paying." Ra said, walking out before anything could be said.

Alia had smiled at the young girl, "So much like her mother that one. They both are." The elderly hobbit put the coins away and attended the other customers.

Ra finished the shopping in record time before running to Bag End, "Uncle Bilbo!?"

"Ra? By the Green Lady-" Bilbo started.

"Sorry Uncle but we have bigger worries than my manners at the moment. Did the wizard mention anything about others this morning?" The girl asked quickly.

"He did. Why?" Bilbo asked, suddenly very worried.

Ra handed him the parchment, "We have a day at most to prepare for a group of Dwarfs."

Bilbo's eyes widen, "Oh, Dear. You and Isis will be needing to give me lessons."

Ra smiled, "Don't worry, that's the easy part."

"What's the easy part?" Isis walked into the room.

"We're about to have dwarfish guest." Bilbo said.

Isis froze, "What?"

Isis went to get more food, Ra stayed behind and helped Bilbo. Isis went to Buckland and Took Halls. She spoke with her mischievous cousins and bold family. Out of the two girls, Isis had the closest relationship with the two families. She had taught them how to track and use the stars and landscaping to find things. She also taught them basic knife fighting, just in case if they ever met unfriendly Men or Beast.

The Thrain, Old Took, didn't like to hear about the wizard that had came earlier that day. It was closer to Supper Time when they finished talking. Old Took had told her stay, Isis tried to deny; she really did, but the younger ones had heard and cheered before pulling her to the dining room. After that, Isis couldn't get a word in otherwise. She did ask that a message was sent to Bilbo to let him and Ra know.

Ra shook her head at the Took who brought the message. She would gladly admit that knowing Isis was accepted in the Shire truly made her happy. Bilbo and Ra ate and then began his lessons, touching on greetings and how to respond to Dwarfs less than refrained manners; just find it amusing. She also spoke of a few traditions, like their beads and braids, as well as their weapons. When they turned in, dawn was but a few hours off.

Isis rode from Took Hall after wishing them a Good-morning, not staying for second breakfast. She took an apple at least. Isis made several stops, first the forge to pick up several knives and daggers. Then the Inn for the food she had ordered. Last was the field of angelic flowers.

The pony that the Brandybuck had given her flew over the path to Bag Eng. Isis lead the pony to the garden and tied it up.

"How was Took Hall?" Ra asked, coming out to help her sister.

Isis smiled, "Loud but cozy. Has anyone arrived?"

Ra shook her head, bringing in food items, "Not yet. I think they'll arrive sometime tonight."

"Right before the storm most likely." Isis nodded in agreement, "It'll be good to see Blue Mountain Dwarfs again."

"We've got a few things to take care of at the forge." Ra continued.

Isis looked at the list, smiling when her eyes stopped on one name in particular, "Uncle know?"

Ra nodded, "Eat something, I'll see you there." The eldest left.

Isis sighed and went to unpack the supplies from the forge. She packed her old traveling bag. Tins for food, medicine and other noted objects. Pouches holding her poisons and antidotes. She packed two spares of clothing before changing into a simple green tunic and black leggings with a black leather vest. On her hip, she strapped two knives and a pouched compartment holding throwing knives and wire, flint and flask. Once packed, she threw her traveling clock over the pack, made a list for Bilbo to gather supplies and necessities. Isis then set off once more for the forge.


	4. Chapter 4

Lassie!

Isis stayed at the forge, she still need to finish and deliver her order. Ra had left and was back at Bag End. Bilbo and Ra were setting out food when a knock came to the door.

"You're the Master of Bag End." Ra said jesturing to the door.

Bilbo nodded and went to answer the door. A tall Dwarf stood on the other side, axes strapped to his back and head tattooed.

"Dwalin, at your service." He said.

Bilbo opened the door wider, "Bilbo Baggins at yours."

The dwarf was waved in. He followed Bilbo to the dining room, stopping in surprise when he caught sight of Ra. He pulled the younger into a hug.

"Lass, you 're a sight for sore eyes." he said, gently rubbing his forehead to hers.

"Master Dwalin, am glad to see you again." Ra returned the words.

She had him seated and Bilbo went to answer the door.

"Balin, at your service." the older dwarf said.

"Bilbo Baggins at yours." Bilbo said and waved him in.

Balin followed him to the dining room, greeting his brother with a knocked head and blinked in shock at Ra. The girl just smiled and lightly tapped his head with hers.

"It's good to see you Balin." She said with a soft smile and got him tea.

The next nock brought her Mate Fili and his brother Kili, who she greeted with a kiss for each.

The last knock brought Ori, Nori, Dori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Gloin, and Oin. Ending the Dwarf lineup was Gandalf the Grey. Ra left him for Isis. She greeted the Ri brothers warmly, looking warningly at Nori; tapping her head lightly to the Ur brothers and cousin, grasped arms with Gloin and dropping into a bow at Oin. Tea was served. Ra told them they'll eat soon.

/

Isis begged off a room from Old Took, her stomach to full. The younger cousins tried to convince her to no anvil, she just smiled and reminded them of the guest due at Bag End. Old Took gave her Marie, a bay pony. Aunty Poppy packed one of the fur blankets into the saddle bag. With final good-byes, Isis left Took Hill. The food she had consumed settled uneasy in her stomach. Isis knew she would be sick.

Marie carried as far as across the Brandywine before Isis stopped the movements and climbed off the pony. Marie nickered and moved to one side while Isis dry heaved behind one of the trees. With heavy breaths she walked to the water's edge to rinse out her mouth.

Sitting back on her knees, Isis sighed as curses ran through her head. She glared at the clouded sky for a moment daring the clouds to spill the water trapped in them. She got up, slightly lightheaded and looked around.

There was a flash of light above, Marie gave a skittish whine. Isis moved quickly to the pony, soothing the youngling.

"Come on, let's get to Bag End. The storms coming." Isis whispered, she shot another glare to the sky and mounted the pony.

Marie set off with a soft command from her rider. The rain was coming, Isis' cloaks crawl had come off, her auburn hair turning black from the wetness. The pony soon lost her nervousness at the storm and lightly trotted to the only stable in Hobbition. Isis rolled her eyes, but let loose her hair from the leather throng holding it back.

The pony and rider got to the stable, Isis soaked through. She found she did not care much for the wet clothing that clung to her frame like damp paper. The smith dried the pony off and put away the tack, taking care of the leather items. Once Marie had her oats and a blanket for the cold storm winds, Isis made her way to Bag End.

[Quiet, sleepy. The rain has come. A gentle pitter patter on the roofs, creating puddles along the road. Think not of the wind that blows through field, but rather the vibrant colors of flowers as they bloom. Oh yes, Mother is rejoicing, her husband once more in her arms. Tonight she sheds these tears as he embraces her from the heart.] Isis sang as she made her way.

Bag End's windows glowed with a soft light, Isis could see her sister sitting by the window, watching for a sign of her. Isis grinned and took off at a run, suddenly eager to be by Ra's side.

Ra rested her head against the window, the Dwarves of the Blue Mountain all rowdy around her. Fili stood behind her, worried for his One. They had eaten and Ra told the Dwarfs how she came to be here, she didn't say anything about Isis. Bilbo had asked why when the others had drifted to eat, Ra told him she wanted to see their reaction to her arrival. Thorin had come. Surprising Gandalf, the Exiled King had hugged Ra and spoke quietly about her sister. Ra only gave him a smile.

Now she sat and waited for her sister's shadow. Ra knew Isis both loved the rain and hated it, and she grew worried as the rain continued. Bilbo watched his niece, wondering about the other. The door opened, Bilbo leaned out of the doorway to the dining room, a smile filling his worried features.

Isis hanged her cloak on the rack, looking over at her uncle with a bright smile. Isis skipped over to him, wet hair hitting her exposed shoulder, "Sorry am late Uncle, Took's filled me a bit too much and the younger ones wouldn't let go."

"It's your sister am worried for." Bilbo said.

Isis looked over at the only female and saw the blond dwarf behind her. Something in his gaze made Isis instantly on alert, she made her way to Ra; the others falling quiet. The wet girl dropped in front of Ra, legs crossed as she started talking about the feast at Took Hall and the conspiracy of them trying to kill her with food, yummy food, but still trying to kill her with it.

Ra was surprised by her sisters sudden appearance, but a smile fought its way to her lips as Isis continued to talk. She looked at the younger girl. Hair dripping wet, sticking close to her neck and face. Clothes had became second skin. Her cheeks were flushed, either from the walk or fever Ra couldn't tell. Bilbo came with a towel, he gave that to Ra and went to make something warm for Isis. Ra started to dry Isis' hair, the younger had moved on to the Brandybucks and how the tweens were coming along with tracking. Then the forge and the task she got done. Bilbo came back with a steaming cup of coco, Isis gratefully took the cup. Happily drinking the hot substance final noticing the chill in the room and the other occupants.

"Go get into warmer clothing, or it's the medicine." Ra said.

Isis stuck her tongue out and ran from the dining room.

"Ra, who was...who was that?" Dwalin asked.

"My baby sister, Isis." Ra replied smiling.

The Dwarfs and Wizard froze, Bilbo grinned. It was so worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

I tried, really I did.

I walked back to the dining room, finding everyone; save Sister and Uncle, in states of shock. Sister caught my eyes, a smirk playing on her features. I quirked a brow at her, she simple shook her head and raised a hand to me. I quickly ran over and burrowed into her side.

"Isis this is the Blue Mountain Dwarfs. Dori and his brothers Nori and Ori. Balin and Dwalin. Then there's Oin and Gloin. We have Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur. Finial there's Thorin and Kili and Fili, my Mate." Sister Introduced them.

I looked at the assembled Company. Dori had premature white hair and knowing his brother, Nori with his star like brown hair, it was well understood. I smiled at the thief and Ori. Balin was still the kindly one of the two brothers with snowy white hair, Dwalin was still intimidating with his bear like muscle mass. Bofur was one I wasn't familiar with, neither were Bifur or Bombur. I nodded to Kili and swept passed Thorin to study my sister's Mate. His hair was blond, eyes a calming yet can easily turn to hard sapphires. I carefully noted the hidden knives and friendly smile.

"Ymddangos fel un llawn hwyl.1 Cyfateb yn dda i chi.2 " I said with a raised brow and gentle smile.

Sister snorted and Bilbo rolled his eyes. I returned my attention to Kili.

"Good to see you again Raven." I said.

He smiled and pulled me into a hug, "I thought you dead, Fox."  
Returning the hug I spoke, "Dummy. Like a little skirmish like that would cause me to kill over."

He pulled back and snorted, "Of course, the Great Siren of Beast, Tormenter of Wood Elves and the White Wizard and Weapon Mistress would ever die from a simple gaping hole to the side and two poison arrows in her back. How silly of me to think of such a notion."

I saw Sister and Uncle's eyes widen, as well as ever Dwarf and Wizard in the room. I smirked and slipped from his light hold.

"So what exactly brings thirteen Dwarfs and a Wizard to the Shire? Unless the rumor is true?" I asked with a raised brow to the Wizard.

"Rumor? What Rumor?" Thorin asked, hard blue eyes glaring at me.

"Thirteen Dwarfs are trying to reclaim the Lonely Mountain, along with a Wizard, from the Fire Drake Smaug. A Fire Drake that's due to awaken before this year is out, as Fire Drakes only go into a hibernation of sorts for sixty years." I said as if it was common knowledge, I shot a glare at Kili to keep him quiet and turned to Nori, who was looking at Kili with some distain. I smiled at my old mentor and bowed.

"So, Gondor. Really?" I asked.

He shrugged with a faint blush, "Was not my fault, got framed. Like I'd ever do something like that and you know it."

I nodded, "True. I caught the idiot that framed you."

Nori raised a brow, "Oh, how'd that go?"

I smirked, "He definitely won't be thieving anymore. I also heard what you did for the family and must say am quite proud."

This time he really did blush and looked to one side. I smiled and turned to the Wizard.

"So you're the one that tricked Uncle into hosting a party for thirteen Dwarfs and without any true warning if not for you dropping a piece of parchment with their names. You are Gandalf the Grey, Meddlesome the Great, Suppose friend of Belladonna Baggins." I kept my tone quiet, yet there was a drive, a needle with each vowel and a dagger on each constantan as I was taught on how to break a man's will. The room suddenly felt cold, I noticed Kili backing up, Nori was pulling Ori with him. Hmm, maybe my temper was something to fear, or so has Teacher spoken with both exasperation and slight fear.

I saw Sister smirk at the slight shaking of the Wizards hand, she nodded and I dropped my presences and smiled, "No harm was done to either party, so I guess you can keep your beard, for now."

The meeting continued, Gandalf kept Bilbo and Sister between him and I. Fili stayed close to Sister, Nori stayed in my line of sight and Kili stayed by his brother. Thorin spoke of the Iron Hill Dwarfs, I could have told him how that would go; so could Sister, bunch of backstabbing traitors. Gandalf pulled out a map and key, something was off about the map.

I heard what Gandalf said about Lord Thrain, "Pa mor hir y mae wedi'i gael mae'n fy nghwestiwn?3" I asked lowly to my sister.

Sister gave a considering look to the key and replied in just as low a tone, "Cwestiwn da.4"

I watched as Uncle read the contract and Bofur talk about the Fire Drake. If there's one species on Middle Earth to know about Fire Drakes, it's Hobbits. I growled at the weird hat Dwarf, Sister resting a hand on my shoulder, but she glared at him while Gandalf placed Bilbo in to his favorite seat by the fire.

"Hobbits are the gentle children of Earth, children of Mahul's Wife when he 'betrayed' her. They are the exact opposite of Dwarfs and haven't seen true battle since the death of their queen at the hands of a Dwarf and terror flee of their ancestor homeland by a creature more terrifying than your dragon." Ra's voice was calm, soothing even but had an edge more piercing than any of my arrows.

"Chwaer?5" I spoke hesitantly, aware my sister may soon let loose the torrent of anger that burns deeply hidden in her eyes.

"Sun?" Fili spoke up, he too looked concerned.

I looked at him and then Kili, my friend only nodded. "Mynd gyda da ffrind, llewes.6"

She spared no more than a glance at me, a silent warning, and left with the blond Dwarf. I couldn't stop the smirk that claimed my lips.

"Os ydych yn dod yn ol gyda'r arogl mwsg, yr wyf yn cadw'r holl hawl i chwaer fach annifyrrwch.7" I called teaseling, it still caused Ra to near trip and blush a vivid shade of red. Funnily the Wizard was blushing as well.

Fili gave me a confused look, I just smirked wider and turned my attention back to Uncles prone form. I went and sat on the arm of his chair, shooing the two away from everyone else, and the rest back to the dining room. Kili stayed, as he usually does.

"Deffro, nid nawr yw'r amiser i gsngu. Gwadd i ddiddanu a bledion i glywed.8" I whispered, running my forefinger along his wrinkled brow.

"You've got to teach me that language." Kili grinned at me as Uncle stirred.

I smiled softly at the hyper Dwarf. Many moons have I wished to see him, many adventures we have been on. I shook my head, "It is something my sister and I have always known, I don't I can teach it to you if I tried."

"Will you and Ra be coming?" He asked.

I nodded, "Our father's blood runs strong in us, we will hold to the promise of Kin."

"Well, I guess we better sign the contact then." Bilbo spoke up.

I smiled and nodded. Turning to Kili who looked like a puppy.

Welsh translations

seems like a fun one1

matches you well2

how long has he it is my question3

good question4

Sister5

go with your mate, lioness6

if you come back smelling of musk, then I reserve the right to annoying sister.7

awake, now is not time for sleep. guest to entertain and pleas to hear8

I decided to use Welsh as the 'ancient language', am also giving Kili and Isis a past that no their families have always questioned but never got an answer about. Till next chapter. Review please.


End file.
